


i've got a combination of both

by kwoncity



Series: our love is made of stardust & the faint glowing of the moon [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, and soonyoung is the masters son, au where they all have powers, jihoon learns from the greatest, like everyone in the world has powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwoncity/pseuds/kwoncity
Summary: jihoon's an amazing student, in fact, his sensei's favourite. his sensei has treat for him, but is the treat really the cookies and tea? or could it be the knowledge of the secret boy with more powers than average?





	i've got a combination of both

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so so so sorry for forgetting to post yesterday so i'll make it up to y'all by double posting today

**he studied the** laws of fire under the greatest master ever known to men, master kwon.

now, being such a skilled man, master kwon had enjoyed living amongst the mountains, in a small hut difficult to find. there, he lived with his wife and teenage son. his wife preferred to live a quiet life, everyone knew she existed, but she was never fond of attention. their teenage son, however, only had his existence known to few.

master kwon's favourite disciple had to be lee jihoon, he was a skilled boy with an extraordinarily strong control over the fire within. needless to say, he was powerful.

at such a young age, jihoon was almost able to conjure fire without contact of his palm, something many adults were unable to do.

"that's it, jihoon, focus on the bush. focus... focus... now bring out the rage from within, bring it out... and send it toward the bush... yes! good job! that was amazing, jihoon!"

jihoon beamed brightly as the master continued to shower him with praises.

"now, do you know where my hut is? it's not far. i'd like to treat you to tea, take it as a reward."

"i guess i know the general direction, but i'm not sure exactly... and thank you very much."

"no worries. just head front and turn left twice on the path. my last name is written on the front door."

jihoon nodded before turning away and heading toward the hut. that's when it hit him. he was about to have tea in the master's hut as a reward from the master... without the master's presence?

that was odd, maybe the master just wanted him to have the food? that was possible.

when he had reached the master's hut, he knew for sure that no one was home. the master's wife? left to run errands. the master? back at the training grounds. who else could there be?

of course, if no one was home, he probably didn't need to knock. however, it might've just been basic courtesy (or, incase the master's wife had already returned.).

one knock, two knocks, three knocks. no answer.

maybe there really wasn't one at home.

just as jihoon was about to grab the doorknob, the door swung open. "hello."

"uh... hi." jihoon smiled awkwardly, damn, this guy was hot. the boy that stood by the door frame was around jihoon's age, and there was only one possibility: he was master kwon's son.

"are you looking for someone? mom's gone out for errands and dad's back at the training site."

"uh... no, actually. master sent me here, he said he wanted to reward me for being able to conjure fire without contact."

"oh! you must be jihoon! nice to meet you, i'm soonyoung. kwon soonyoung."

"yeah, i am. how did you know?"

"you're dad's favourite. wow, his favouritism is really showing. anyways, i suppose you're here for tea? come in!"

jihoon took a seat on one of the big arm chairs, "i didn't know master had a son..."

"no one does... chamomile?"

"sure."

"i guess it's better that my existence is kept a secret, i mean, i don't want people chasing me."

"chasing you...?"

soonyoung smiled, he pointed a finger towards the kettle and jihoon watched as it slowing filled up with water. soonyoung's gift was water! but why would people chase him? they lived in a world where water and fire coexisted.

just then, soonyoung snapped his fingers and fire appeared on the stove. he lifted up the kettle and gently placed it above the fire before proceeding to take a seat beside jihoon.

"in a land where fire and water coexist, there has never been a recorded case of fire and water coexisting in a single being. dad fears that they'll take me for experiments... when the answer's right there."

"what... what is the answer? how is this possible?"

soonyoung's features brighten and a huge smile spread across his face. his cheeks scrunched up and jihoon swore he was the cutest man known. (or, unknown...)

"you know how our powers are passed down from our mothers? my mom was a water being, and dad's a fire being. but you see how great dad is? he has more magic in his body than most people. because of that, i ended up with more magic than most people. you know how most of you get 100% of your mother's magic? i got 100% of my mother's magic as well as 100% of my father's magic."

"oh... that's possible?"

"apparently. where are you from?"

"the city. although, i don't really like it there. i stay in the disciples dorms. maybe one day i could buy a hut here too."

"wouldn't that be nice? i'd like to go into the city."

"how about i bring you there?"

soonyoung's eyes widened and jihoon's heart was about to burst. "i wish i could! dad probably wouldn't let me out till another one has been discovered."

"wouldn't that take a long time?"

"yeah, but maybe we could convince him."

"would you help me? he might listen to you because you're his favourite. he's overprotective, maybe say you'll protect me or something."

"okay, we could try."

soonyoung got up and had basically threw himself onto jihoon, "thank you... thank you so much!"

"really, it's nothing."

soonyoung served the tea as soon has the water had finished boiling, and along with it came his homemade cookies.

"my mother taught me how to make these, i always thought it made more sense that her power was baking rather than water."

jihoon laughed, he bit into a cookie and his mouth was filled with the lasting sweetness of chocolate. the cookies were godsent.

"mmph, these cookies are so good!"

soonyoung smiled softly, eyes twinkling brightly under the soft gleam of the lightbulb hanging above. "thanks."

"this is so much better than the food from the cafeteria near the bunks. wow. your mom's a great baker."

"you stay in the bunks? i could bring you some regularly, if you'd like."

"really? that be amazing! thank you so much."

jihoon looked up at soonyoung, from his eyes, he saw a boy with curiosity hiding in his eyes, curiosity of the world beyond borders of the mountain. he saw a boy with kindness sprouting through, a boy with so much innocence he was probably the one who put the stars in the sky.

jihoon might've been close to finishing his journey of mastering fire, but he thinks that meeting soonyoung could be the start of something new.

 


End file.
